The child of the Hazard crest: love modeling pain
by ss3dj
Summary: This is the first part of a trilogy that I am writing. Takato's parents are gone for a week and a half and Takato has to stay at Rika's. Only problem is that Takato's in love with Rika and Rika is in love with him. This means a lot of hummor so enjoy! Pl
1. ch1

The Child of the Hazard Crest

Takato looked down at his school work then up at a clock on the wall. Takato sighed, "I bet some evil twisted man put that clock on that wall just to torture me." (Coughforeshadowingcough)

He really wanted to get over to Rika's. Now why would Takato want to do that well...

Flash back three days ago

Takato was busy doing homework (yes I know you all think it's impossible but hey lets give him the benefit of the doubt here) Takato's mom enters his room.

"Takato we need to talk."

"What about mom?"

"You see your father and me have decided that we need a vacation. I hope that you can understand but we kind of need a break from the baking."

Takato nodded, "I agree, you two really need the rest. I can see lines under your eyes."

Mie Matsuda frowned at her son's joke, "Not funny. Listen you are going to have to stay-"

Takato cut her off, "So when am I headed over to Henry's?"

Mie Matsuda shook her head, "You are staying at Rika's Takato and I am sure you will be at your best behavior... right."

Takato thought about this, 'this might not such a bad idea I mean we have been hanging out a lot so maybe she won't kill me.'

"So how long will you be gone?"

"Well, all through your spring break and half of the next week."

End flash back

Takato looked back at his work and after making sure that no one was looking moved his work off of his sketch book. Turning a few pages he stopped at a picture of Rika he was working on. By it was a list titled The Good that Could Come of Telling Her and the Bad.

'Let's see a good thing is that she feels the same way and a bad is she beats the living crap out of me.'

"TAKATO!"

Takato taken totally by surprise fell right out of his chair and landed with a loud thud on the floor. He looked up to see Ms.Asagi looking less than happy.

"Takato what have I told you about drawing instead of doing your work."

Now normally Takato would be in very big trouble but he had devised a great way to avoid any real punishment. Putting on his best puppy dog face he looked up at Ms.Asagi.

"I'm sorry but I can help but think of Guilmon all alone in the digital world. Drawing him just makes me feel a little better."

(Author note, I want a show of hands right now, who has tried this kind of tactic to get out of trouble. Also Ms.Asagi did not see what Takato was drawing)

Ms.Asagi looked at Takato and before she could stop herself she made eye contact with him and she knew she was hooked, "Ug fine just take your seat Takato."

School was finally over and Takato was headed over to Rika's.

'Should I tell her or should I not. Where's a flower when you need one?!'

Takato was so caught up in his thoughts that he was unaware of some thing. He was headed on a collision course with a certain red headed tom boy.

(Two minuets earlier)

Rika was in an inner battle with her brain and her heart,

Brain, "Why are we going to Takato's school? I mean he knows the way."

Heart, "I want to talk to him."

Brain, "Oh please don't give me that!! You're falling for HIM!!"

Heart, "So maybe I am, so what! He's a very nice person."

Brain, "So was Dad but he still left."

Heart, "..."

Brain, "Look I will admit he's a good friend but if you let him get to close he will hurt you!"

Heart, "But Takato would never hurt us intentionally."

Brain, "That may be but he will still hurt us none the less."

Heart, "But..."

Brain, "You don't even know if he feels the same. Why risk it.

Heart, "Because I-!"

The inner battle was cut short because Takato walk right into Rika sending them both into the ground.

Rika's brain got one last word in, "Told you he'd hurt you."

Rika shook her head and looked for the cause of her pain. Unfortunately it was out poor goggle head.

"GOGGLE HEAD are you blind or just STUPID!?"

Takato winced at these words, "Um sorry Rika..."

"Sorry... SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!" Rika raised a fist to deck him and Takato held up his arms to defend himself. After a few seconds of not being hit he realized the Rika was holding his right arm and was looking at it with a slight worried expression on her face.

Takato looking down saw that she was looking at a nice long cut on his arm. At one end of the cut was a large piece of glass. After seeing the large cut Takato had to try and not cry because he also just noticed the pain.

"Come on my house is close by and my grand mother is good with this sort of thing, do you want me to try and pull the glass out?"

Takato looked up at her and was about to answer when she yanked it right out. Takato bit his lip to stop from screaming but couldn't help but sniffle and cry a little.

Rika tossed the glass away and led Takato to her house.

Later

Rika walked into the kitchen where her grandma was just finishing up wrapping Takato's arm.

"There we go. How does it feel?"

Takato smiled, "Much better, thank you."

"Listen um Goggle head I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Takato looked at Rika and smiled, "no problem I'm use to it by now."

Rika knew Takato was trying to make her feel better but the fact the he was used to being yelled at by her was a little upsetting. Rika's grand mother smiled at the two, "Why don't you two go off and play dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Takato smiled and followed Rika into her room. Rika sat down on her bed. (Ok hold on a second here! I've seen what Rika sleeps on and I have no idea what you call that so till I am either told or I find out, she sleeps in a BED!)

"So Goggle head what do you want to do?"

Takato took out a deck of Digimon cards from his pocket causing Rika to raise an eye brow, "Your kidding right?"

Takato smiled, "I've been practicing, come on are you scared"

There are things that you never say to Rika and that was one of them. After about twenty matches the last five won in only five turns Takato finally gave up.

"So Goggle head anything else you want me to beat you in?"

Rika had a small smirk on her face that was just begging Takato to say anything. Takato frowning knew this was a trap but if it let him spend more time with Rika well...

"Ok how about a board game you have any?"

Rika left to go find one on the way her mind decided to have another confrontation with her heart.

Brain, "Um hello have we forgotten about our talk earlier?"

Heart, "Oh shut UP!"

Rika returned with Digimon Monopoly, "Lets see how good you are at this game."

Takato did not like the look Rika gave him when she said that.

"One two crud three,"

"Sorry Goggle head but you are now staying at the Digimon Queen Hotel. Fork over two grand."

Takato grumbled something and handed Rika his last two grand, "and I win. That's five times in a row."

"You charge way too much."

"Goggle head that's how you play the game. I think out of respect of what little pride you might have left that we should just watch TV"

"Thanks."

Rika noticed that Takato suddenly found the ceiling rather interesting.

Takato's thoughts

'Ok since when does Rika care about my pride? Do I even have pride? Man she is so pretty.'

Heart, "Then tell her how you feel!!

Brain, "Oh yeah that will work out real well, Hey Rika I love you. Do you know what happens next?"

Heart, "She kisses us."

Brain, "No she KILLS US!! Listen, play it safe and avoid topics of romance!"

End thoughts

Rika frowned when Takato ignored her again. She realized that drastic measures needed to be taken so...

WAM BOW BOOM

"Hear me now Goggle head."

Takato nodded while rubbing the three large bumps on his head.

"Good. Now come on my favorite TV show is on."

Takato follow hoping not to enrage the red haired beauty.

Takato didn't know if he should hold the very pissed off Rika back as she yelled and screamed at the TV screen. They were watching C.S.I Miami and the bad guy just got away. (I also really REALLY HATE THAT!!!!)

"How can they DO THAT!? I don't care if he has diplomatic immunity! All you do is SHOOT THE $$!!!!"

Takato saw Rika going for her knife (they ate while watching the show) to throw at the TV.

"Rika wait maybe they will do a follow up like they did with that guy who killed people and left suicide tapes. It took three shows to get him."

Rika thought about that and put the knife down. Takato sighed in relief.

"You know it's just a show right Rika?"

That's thing number two of things you never say to Rika. It's like telling a star wars fan that the movie sucks or something like that.

"Hey I happen to really like this show Goggle head so SHUT UP!" Wam!! (Lump number four.)

Takato fell over and unfortunately his head landed on the table knocking him out.

Dream world

Takato looked around his strange surroundings and found he was in a glass room with glass furniture and sitting at a table was a boy who looked like Takato's exact double except he had all black clothes, black hair, black goggle's very pale skin and red eyes.

"Um where am I?"

The boy looked at Takato and smiled, showing off some very white teeth. Takato also saw that two of them were very sharp looking.

"Um are you a vampire?"

The boy stopped smiling which caused Takato to get a little nervous. Takato also noticed that the room was blurring.

"Tell her before its too late."

Takato looked at the boy in shock before the room and he vanished.

Takato awoke to find he was now on a bed in Rika's room with Rika looking over him.

"You need to learn how to take a hit Goggle head."

Takato frowned, "Well you need to learn how to control that temper of yours. Sooner or later you will get in big trouble."

Rika's concern vanished in a flash. Now she was pissed off again. 'How DARE HE SAY THAT!!?'

"Who do you think you are TELLING me what to DO!?"

Takato new the smart thing to do here was back down but he could handle the yelling and names but the hitting was another story.

"Listen Rika if you keep hitting people when they make you mad you are gong to get in really big trouble!"

Takato was now sitting up now and was in a face off with Rika. The idea the Takato could even think of standing up to her like this pushed Rika over the edge.

"Listen I can do what EVER I WANT! If I want to hit someone or thing nothing is going to stop me!"

Takato couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. He would have thought it was cute if it had been over a different subject but... "Your acting like a little girl. Do you think your mom grandma or even Renamon would like to see you thrown in JAIL!?"

That stopped Rika. A couple of thoughts entered her mind then. 'So that's what he meant by getting in real trouble. I guess they wouldn't be very happy.'

"Ok Goggle head what if someone tries to hurt me what then?"

Takato saw that Rika was well not angry anymore some he smiled, "I think then it would be a good time to beat them up but only in self defense."

"So I can't start fights but I can finish them hmm... I can live with that."

A thought suddenly entered Rika's mind and it really started to bug her, "Um Ta... Goggle head why are you so concerned about my well being so much?"

Takato's mind and heart did a 180 at this question, "What well...I that is to say I... the thought of a beautiful girl like you in jail just isn't something I want to think about or happen...!!"

'Did I just say... OH SHOOT!!'

'Did Takato just say I was... beautiful?'

Takato and Rika just stared at each other for a few moments. Both not very sure what to do. Finally after what seemed like forever Rika spoke up. Her voice was just above a whisper, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Takato saw two options on how to answer Rika's question. One he tries to cover up what he said with some lie or something or he says yes. Takato realized that chose two could have a better outcome so...

"Yeah I do Rika."

Rika's heart was going a million miles a second and her brain was trying to catch up with it.

Brain, "WILL YOU SLOW DOWN!!!"

Heart, "HE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL!!!

Brain, (out of breath) Don't get carried away here. You have no idea what he means by that.

Heart, "Are you mad!? You don't say that unless you care about someone!!"

Brain, "You can't just-"

Heart, "Listen I have to know right NOW if he feels the same way. If he doesn't well I think I can handle another breaking ok."

Brain, "Fine just remember I warned you."

"Um Takato can I ask you something?" Rika's voice was so hushed it was hard for Takato to hear her but he was able to make it out.

'Did she just came me by my name?'

"Yeah?"

'Well Rika it's now or never. Oh lord help me.'

"How do you feel about me?"

Takato's felt the world around him vanish. He couldn't feel the air or bed. All he could feel was his love for Rika and it was trying to jump out of him. It wanted to be know. "Oh well now or never'

"I um... I love you."

Takato closed his eyes not wanting to see what his words would do to the girl in front of him. When no punches, kicks or screams came his way he decided to take a peek to see what was going on. When he did he saw Rika zoned out.

'He loves me... HE LOVES ME!!'

Rika snapped out of her daze and tackled the now terrified Goggle head off his bed. Rika landed on top of him and found some of the sheets had fallen on her.

"Rika wait please don't-!"

Takato was cut off by Rika kissing him square on the lips. Takato didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. Finally after several minuets Rika and Takato separated.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Maybe I need to show you again."

Rika and Takato stayed like that all through the night. Sleeping in each other's arms on the floor maybe but all that mattered is that they had each other. Both of course were unaware of two ladies watching the whole seen. Both with smiles on there lips. One of them also had an idea. She would have to call her agent.


	2. ch2

Plan in motion

Takato was the first to awaken from his sweet slumber. Looking over to his right he saw Rika lying right by him. 'She's so beautiful when she's asleep.'

"Hello Takato."

Takato looked up and nearly had a heart attack. There in the door way stood Rika's grandma.

"I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!!"

Next thing Takato knew Rika had grabbed him around his waist and was snuggling up to him.

She then mumbled "Takato keep it down. Let's just enjoy this."

Rika's grandma smiled at this, "just be sure you two are up by 12 ok."

Takato felt his heart stop. She wasn't yelling at him. Takato looked at the clock. 'Seven is too early to worry about this.' He then snuggled back with Rika who was glad to have him back.

4 hours latter

Rika smiled at her new boyfriend. Her smile changed into a smirk as she figured out a way to wake him up. Pinching his nose with one hand and she started to kiss him. After a few seconds of not getting any air Takato awoke and tried to take a deep breath. What he got was the air Rika smirking at him when she let him have some air.

"About time you woke up Goggle head."

Takato smiled, "Yeah well when your grandmother came in and saw us you didn't seem to mind."

Rika jumped right out of Takato's arms, stood up and looked around half expecting her grandmother to still be there.

"Rika she left awhile ago now please get off me."

Looking down she saw the she was standing on top of Takato. "Sorry about that."

Takato got up and looked over at Rika, "So do you think your mom knows what happened?"

Minuets latter

"OHHH RIKA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!"

Takato stared blackly at his girlfriend as her mother smothered her in hugs and kisses, "I think that's a yes."

Rika was finally able to put some space between her mom and herself but she had a small smile on her face.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not Rika. I'm glade you chose Takato for your boyfriend. I bet he will make the cutest little groom."

Takato and Rika turned several shades of red after that statement but neither could find a reason to disagree. Rika's grandmother came into the living room, "Breakfast is ready."

Everyone was sitting at the table eating their breakfast when Rika's mother asked to talk to Takato outside.

"Oh boy here it comes."

Takato followed Mrs. Nonaka out to the porch. When she turned around Takato saw a looked of total seriousness. What ever she was about to say was to be heard.

"Takato I want you to understand something right now."

Takato felt like someone had just taken all the joy out of his being right then.

"The only reason I am going to allow you to date Rika is because I know that you will not do anything to hurt her. You are the first person I have seen Rika let get close to her after her father left so I know I can trust you but let me warn you right here and now, if you ever EVER do anything that hurts my daughter she won't have time to kill you. Understand?"

Takato nodded, "Mrs. Nonaka I would never do anything to hurt Rika. I love her too much to hurt her."

Rumiko smile returned, "I know that I just have to let you know where I stand. Now Takato, word has gotten to me that your bakery has hit a little slump right in sales."

"Yes mama. We have had a little trouble in sales but my mom says that they should pick up."

Takato had no idea where Rika's mom had heard this but it was true.

"Well I think I know a way to help. What your bakery needs is some advertisement. I know just how to get it for you."

Takato saw a very unnerving glimmer in Mrs. Nonaka eyes as she said this.

"Um what would that be exactly?"

Back inside

Rika's figures looked like they would go right through the table she was tapping them so hard. Her grandmother couldn't help but smile at her granddaughter. Oh to be young again.

"What could they possibly be talking about?! I mean come on!"

"Rika they have only been outside for a few minutes."

"What if she scares him away or something!? I have to know what they are saying!" Rika started to get up.

"Rika Nonaka you sit down right this instant!"

Rika had to do a double take as she turned to look at her grandmother who looked a little upset.

"Rika listen to me young lady. Both I and your mother saw what you two were doing last night. If we had not trusted Takato we would have never let him in this house much less let you two sleep with each other. Your mother would never do anything to try and take someone who means so much to you away. You need to trust her. She is your mother after all."

Rika couldn't bring herself to say anything to her grandmother. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rika listen just try to be a little more understanding of your mother. It is her job to protect you."

"I know."

After that the door to the kitchen opened and both Takato and Mrs. Nonaka entered. Takato seemed a little nervous about something.

"Rika dear," said a very happy Mrs. Nonaka, "We are going to go shopping after breakfast so I need you to clean up. Okay sweetie."

Rika blinked. She knew her mother was planning something that she wouldn't like but after the talk she had just had with grandma she wasn't about to argue. Rika stole a glance at Takato and saw he was trying not to look at her. Oh yeah something was up. Seiko just smiled.

Later

Takato nearly stumbled down the stairs at the mall. Why you ask well since he was the only guy in the group it was now his job to carry all of the shopping bags. Rika of course found this so funny that she bought more clothes than normal just to see her boyfriend suffer.

"Here Takato you need to carry this for me too." Rika finding an unused finger slipped a bag onto it. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard Takato mumble something about girls and shopping.

"CAN WE PLEASE TAKE A BREAK!?"

"Oh well I guess we could take a break. My arms are a little tired from carrying this bag." It was a small bag.

Mrs. Nonaka smiled at Rika. She was really enjoying how Rika tormented Takato. It was so CUTE!

"Why don't you two stay here? I have some business to take care of. Here's some money so you two can go play some games and eat."

With that Rumiko left the two love birds and began planes for Operation Dress Up. (Oh boy)

"So Takato do you want to eat now or latter?"

Rika got her answer when Takato dragged her over to the arcades. Next ting Rika knew she was in a virtual fighter jet cockpit and Takato was in a seat in front of her.

"Goggle head WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!?"

This question was followed by several punches to the top of Takato's head. After Takato regained his senses he answered, "Well this is the newest in flight simulators and I thought it would be fun to play. Also what did we talk about last night?"

"First off ASK BEFORE you drag me somewhere and secondly since you are my boyfriend that hitting thing is nullified. Now get me out of this thing!"

Before Takato could do that though, two young teens decided to enter the other cockpit. They looked over at Rika and Takato and laughed, "Hey dude check out the two in the other seats. This is going to be too easy."

"Yeah but I guess we will just have to beat these two and wait for some real challengers huh."

The two got in their seats and strapped in and the door was closed. Takato frowned at the two as he was helping Rika get out of the chair but guess who didn't want to move now?

"TAKATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What but Rika you said you wanted to leave?"

"No now I want to kill those guys! Strap me back in NOW!"

Takato smiled and after strapping Rika in got ready himself. After he was done the doors were closed and the cockpit lifted up and the screens turned on.

"I am going to shoot those stupid S.O.B's down! I swear IT!"

Now let's just say that after about ten seconds the game ended and the two teens left with their pride shattered.

"Hey where you two going I'm not done with you yet!"

"Rika um do you think you could um tone it down a little?"

"Shut it! I'm celebrating right now."

"Yes Rika."

Rika smiled to herself, 'Not even one whole day and he's this well trained. I'm good, but he deserves a treat.' Rika looked down at Takato with a very un-Rika like look that made Takato very nervous. Rika closed the doors to the simulator so it was just her and Takato.

Several minuets and kisses latter

Rika dragged Takato over to a seat at a lunch area. Rika could help but giggle at the results of her work. Not only was Takato in la-la land but he was now under her complete control.

"Takato, who is the best tamer in the world?"

"You are the best tamer Rika," replied Takato

"And what is Ryo?"

"A no good..."

Several swears latter.

"Idiot," Takato finished. This comment of course made Rika very happy.

"Takato, do you want a reward for all those nice things you just said?"

Takato's head looked like it was about to fall off he was nodding so much. Rika couldn't help but giggle at the site.

"Well come and get it."

Takato practically lunged at Rika but as fate would have it a certain legendary tamer happened to walk in on them, "Hi guys."

This one action set off a chain of destruction. First Rika not wanting Ryo to be the first to discover that she and Takato were dating jumped up so Takato missed her. This in turn caused Takato to hit a waitress who was on roller skates. The waitress was sent flying into a table full of people who had just got their food. Food went flying everywhere and some of it landed on a teenaged drama queen who ran around in hysteria knocking into a basket ball stand that was by the food corner.

Rika and Ryo watched as the balls fell down the up escalator knocking down many people. Some of the balls made it down to the lower floor and knocked into several jaw breaker machines spilling all over the floor. A post man caring large boxes stepped on the small candy. He in turn went flying into an electronic store breaking several thousand dollars worth of merchandise.

Takato Rika and Ryo looked at the destruction with gigantic sweat drops on their heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen you have heard of the Chaos Theory I give you the Goggle head Theory." Ryo said this and then broke into a fit of laughter.

Rika gave Ryo a death glare and Ryo shut up.

"So Rika what are you doing in the mall with Takato?"

Rika stammered with a response but Takato saved her, "You see Ryo my parents are out of town and I'm staying at Rika's. Her mother decided that Rika needed new clothes and somehow was able to convince her to come and they said I could come too."

Ryo bought it, "Oh well just make sure you stay in your own bed Takato we don't want any little Takatos and Rikas yet."

Takato turned bright red and so did Rika but it was more out of anger the anything else. Takato afraid of what might happen to Ryo made sure to hold Rika back before the violent thoughts had entered her head. When they did Takato only just managed to keep a hold of Rika. Ryo seeing his life in dagger fled.

"That stupid son of a-!"

After Rika finally calmed down both the two tamers decided to go ahead and eat. Rika noticed that Takato was sitting really close to her and obviously he wanted something. So after they had placed their orders Rika decided to find out what he wanted.

"What is it?"

"Rika can I kiss you?"

Rika's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Why was Takato **asking**?

"Takato yes you may."

Rika felt Takato's hand on the side of her face. He was holding her in such a delicate way Rika felt like she was going to melt and Takato hadn't even kissed her yet. Takato leaned forward as did Rika and their lips met. Rika saw nothing but fireworks in her mind. She lost track of time so she had no idea how long they stayed like this. Finally much to Rika's displease, Takato moved away, but Rika was lost in la-la land.

Takato looked into Rika's eyes and saw she was in a similar state that he had been in. Satisfied with the results he leaned her head on his shoulder and waited for their food.

Rika finally came to and found her food in front of her and a slightly worried Takato looking at her.

"Glade your back. I had no idea my kiss would keep you out for this long."

Rika thought of hitting him but decided not to ruin the moment but something was bugging her, "Takato why did you ask to kiss me?"

Takato looked down at his food, "Well it's your lips, so it's up to you when you want to be kissed."

Rika smiled, "Takato you can kiss me when ever you want okay." Takato smiled back at Rika and the two started to eat.

After about an hour Rumiko came back with the biggest smile Rika had ever seen on her face, and a look that Rika knew very well. She knew right then something was up.

"Mom I know that look so just forget it."

Rumiko did her best to look innocent but that alone was enough to convince Rika of what this whole trip had been about.

"Mom I know what you're thinking and the answer is NO!"

"Oh Rika you have no idea what I'm thinking." There was almost a sinister sound to Rumiko's voice that made Rika a little nervous.

"Don't worry Rika; Takato is coming with us so nothing bad is going to happen."

Rika turned to look at Takato and saw that Takato had a very anxious look in his eyes.

"Goggle head what are you and my mom planning?"

"Come on Rika honey don't worry. Just trust me."

Rika remembering her talk with grandma went with her mother and Takato. Boy would one of these two pay later on.

Takato looked at the seen in front of him with a large sweat drop on his head. Rika was holding onto the door to the modeling place and Rumiko was trying to pull her in.

"Rika stop being so silly. It's only a couple of pictures and I promise you won't mind. Takato is going to model too!"

Rika instantly let go and slowly turned to look at the wreck of a Goggle head.

"Goggle head WHAT DOES SHE MEAN!!?"

Rika ran over to Takato and seized him by his shirt collar. Takato was now scared stiff.

"Rika listen Takato's parent's bakery is having some problems and I thought it would help them if he modeled and the money that he earns he can give to his parents. Also people might get interested and decided to go to the bakery."

Rika looked at her mom then at Takato. There was no way to say no now but oh the revenge that would follow the shoot will be so sweet.

"Fine."

When Takato walked into the main room he was shocked to find all the camera men wearing helmets and other kinds of padding; like cups. Turning he saw Rika with a very sick grin on her face and did not need anymore info.

"Rumiko darling how are you!"

"Osamu it's so good to see you!"

Rumiko hugged a man who had called her. She turned to look at the two future models, "Rika Takato this is my agent Osamu."

Osamu looked at the two and smiled, "So these are the two who will be wearing the bride and groom suits. They are both very cute."

Takato almost fell over in shock; he was going to dress up as a GROOM! Looking over at Rika he saw she was also quite embarrassed and a little pissed off.

"Now Takato if you will follow me we will get you ready."

Takato followed Osamu into the changing room and saw what he was to wear; a very fancy looking tux. Suddenly Takato was grabbed by two make-up artists.

"Oh boy John I think we got our work cut out for us this time."

"Yeah I mean look at these clothes and who wears GOGGLES anyway?"

"Hey!" Both men turned to look at Osamu.

"John, Mike just get him ready and keep your opinions to yourself. Remember this is RIKA'S boyfriend. So insulting him in a way is like insulting her. Remember what happened last time?"

Both men cringed at the memory and went to work in silence.

Girls changing room

Rika looked at the dress in slight annoyances. It wasn't super frilly but it was still a dress. It also came with long white gloves and a veil with flowers around it.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Rika please," Rumiko begged, "please just do this. It would mean so much to me. I'm sure Takato would love to see you in it too."

Rika sighed; she knew there was no way out of it. If she left she would leave both her mom and Takato with the consequences.

"Stupid dress, stupid Goggle head."

Rika grabbed the dress and began to change.

Takato looked at the set around him. It looked like a church.

"Now Takato we want you to try to act normal alright. Just pretend this is your wedding."

Takato turned to look at the camera man. He was beginning to understand part of why Rika hated modeling. These guys were so annoying. Also how was he supposed to know how to act? He was way to know what to do at a wedding and he was being told to do something he had no clue about. Takato then saw a man enter the room who looked almost as upset at being here as Rika did.

Mr. Shané walked into the photo shooting room and sighed. How many times did he have to tell these people? Mr. Shané had a strong dislike for children and unprofessional models and it was just his luck that he was stuck taking pictures of both combined. This would be HELL!

Mr. Shané was flanked by five of his "yes" men who were eager to start kissing butt. When Mr. Shané finally saw Takato they knew now was the time to get on their knees. At this time Rika and Rumiko had walked in but no one knew. Yet.

"Where are the makeup people?"

Mike and John walked up to Mr. Shané.

"You two need to take this boy to makeup and fix him up."

"Um sir he's already been."

"Well take him back and PRAY you can work a miracle! If I was a girl I should want to date with him. Do any of you men think if you were girl you would want to date this kid?"

"No sir we would rather pluck our eyes out rather than even look at him."

Takato looked down clearly embarrassed and hurt. Rika was now very VERY pissed off and Rumiko wasn't about to stop her daughter's rampage. She was actually supporting it.

"Just my point...where'd those two makeup men go?"

Suddenly a roar was heard and Shané saw all of his "yes" men being dragged into a dark corner. Screams were heard that soon reached very high pitches.

Out of the dark walked Rika and from a certain perspective it looked like her eyes were glowing and those eyes were looking straight at Mr. Shané. Now Mr. Shané was not stupid. He has heard the stories of what Rika has done to men who have crossed her. Some are still waiting to find out if they can have kids. So he did what any sane man would do. He ran!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He didn't get far because Rumiko decided she would have a few 'words' for our Takato hater. Not to go into any details but she did Rika proud.

Rika brushed off her hands and walked over to Takato who was now just staring at her. She turned to address all in the room, "no one and I MEAN NO ONE better ever talk to Takato like that again or I swear the pain you feel will never stop. GOT IT!?"

"Yes Miss Rika," was the response from everyone.

Rika turned to look at Takato and said smugly, "I got to protect my man."

Takato nodded than it finally hit him. Rika was drop dead beautiful. Rika seeing the way Takato was staring at her blushed.

Rumiko returned with Shané right behind her. He was clearly subdued.

"Rika, Takato are you ready?" Rumiko was beaming with pride as she said this.

Many people started to take pictures but Rika was having a hard time smiling so Takato decided to fix that.

"Rika?"

"Yeah-!"

Takato not giving Rika a chance to stop him kissed her. The kiss lasted for several seconds and the photographers didn't let this opportunity go to waste. After the two separated Rika had no trouble smiling.

Later that night

Rika looked over at Takato who was lying down in his little bed right by her. "Takato honey?"

"Yes Rika."

POW!

"If you ever do something like what you did today I swear I will hurt you. Understand?"

Takato afraid of what might come next answered in a hurry, "yes, I understand Rika!"

Rika smiled and after kissing the lump she just gave him fell asleep. Totally unaware of what kind of hell she was going to go through tomorrow at school.


	3. ch3

Internet, Should Have Guessed.

Rika sighed, oh how she hated having to go to school on Sundays. Sure it was only for a few hours but it was on the freaking weekend the time she was supposed to spend with family and her Goggle head. Also she hated the fact that on Sundays she had to be in the same class as Amy Perfect. What really pissed Rika off was that not only was Perfect her real last name but she thought it also described her in every way. Not that anyone disagreed. She was so rich people thought she had the power to make you disappear. The same way people thought the CIA did or something like that. Rika couldn't help but smile at the things she could do to the little b's face but she had promised Takato only to fight in self defense so she would just have to wait.

(Nock nock)

"Rika are you dressed?"

Rika smiled. Takato must have a brain if he didn't risk entering if she was anything less than descant. Looking at herself she smiled. She was about to have some fun. "Yes."

She made sure that she had on her best straight face when he entered but oh how hard that was.

"Rika I was wondering..." Takato eyes nearly flew out of his face and his face got so red Rika wondered how all the blood stayed in. Takato couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rika had her skirt on and shirt up covering her but the fact she was still not dressed was all it took. Takato dived to the ground with his eyes shut. He now realized what reproductions could follow after he saw what he saw.

Rika seeing him cower in fear put on her shirt and walked over to him, "Goggle head the only reason I am not killing you is because of two things. One, I know you didn't see anything and two; I let this happen but be warned you try to sneak a peek and you will die childless. Got it?

Takato nodded and followed Rika out.

At school

Rika missed Takato already. He had offered to walk her to school but she had declined saying she didn't want anyone to know about them yet. As she sat at her desk she thought that maybe she might get out of today with out getting angry. Her teacher however had other plans. He decided to give the class a group assignment. They had to find pics of models and make a small autobiography about them. Rika was slightly upset but she guessed it wasn't to bad since her mom was a model but oh the teacher must have been in his make Rika's Sunday horrible mood because he not only said she could not do anything on her mom but her partner was non other than Amy.

Rika moved over to a computer and was followed by Amy, "So Rika lets just get some ground rules set. First off I'm the leader and what ever I say goes. Second I found all the info and you just didn't do anything. Third you do the work I have a nail that needs fixing."

Rika tried counting to ten but seeing that it was only going to waste time decided to show miss pretty pants how this was going to go down. After seeing that the teacher was looking the other way Rika grabbed Amt's hand and started to squeeze very hard.

"Listen to me. Just be glade I've got some good reasons not to beat the crap out of you but, you will do half the work or so help me you'll need a plastic surgeon from the land of miracles to put your face back on."

Amy paled and nodded quickly. Rika let go and started to search for some model. Amy though she covered it well was now fuming. No one ever did anything like that to her. She had to find way to get her back.

Minuets passed and Rika was on the verge of blowing her computer to hell, "STUPID WEB BLOCKS! How am I supposed to find a good article if this thing keeps telling me I'm not authorized to view this f$# page!"

"Miss you are out of line! Go sit in the hall."

Rika frowned at her teacher and left. So what if she failed this group thing. That only meant that Amy came down with her.

Amy seeing Rika gone smiled and went back to typing. She decided to try and do a search on her mother; hoping to find some bad info on her. What she did find was much worse. "Oh my, excellent."

Rika sat at her usual table for brunch. Opening her sack she was shocked to find a note in it. It read.

Dear my lovely Rika,

I hope you are having an ok time at school. Even as I write this I already miss you. I can't wait to see you again.

Love Takato

P.S. Please remember your promise.

Rika felt like crying out in happiness. How could a little letter make her feel so great? She then noticed that the café was suddenly very silent. Looking over she saw that a lot of people were huddled around Amy's table. Frowning she went back to eating. She didn't care what they were gossiping about.

"But that boy is way to good looking to die. Why is fate so cruel?!"

That got Rika's attention.

"Yeah he must have some kind of death wish."

Rika turned to look back over at the table.

"Who would have thought that we would ever see a dress on her besides the school uniform?"

Rika shot straight up and her chair went flying. There was no way! Rika walked right up to the huddle and grabbed the first girl she could.

"What are you looking AT!?"

The girl fearing for her life moved over and Rika saw what the commotion was all about. There on a laptop computer was all the pictures of her and Takato when they were modeling. The biggest one was their kiss.

"Hey Rika I think I found a perfect model or models to do a report on."

Amy couldn't help but laugh and her cult followed but it was nowhere near as loud.

"You little..."

"Hey what's wrong Rika I don't see why you are so upset I mean after this boy's done with you he will leave just like your daddy."

The laughing stopped when everyone except Amy realized that a line had been crossed. One look at Rika told everything. Her face showed a mixture of anger and sadness but it was mostly complete anguish. Rika ran as fast as she could out of the café and out side to the blacktop. She needed someone to talk to before she lost it totally so she called home.

Takato sat in the living room board. Both Rumiko and Seiko had left to do something and with no one around he was board. Nothing good to watch makes it even worse.

"All I want is something to do! Is that to much to ask?"

The phone rang suddenly. "Well at least it's something."

Takato answered it, "Hello"

"(Sniff) T-Takato?"

"Rika is that you? Rika are you crying?"

"Takato..."

All Takato can hear is crying and the line dies.

"Rika RIKA!"

Takato slammed the phone down and ran to find Rika. Something told him she was at her school.

Rika sat in a corner huddled up in a ball. She had only cried like this one other time. When her dad had left. Amy's words hurt her more than anyone could know. She didn't know how long she had been outside but she became aware that she was no longer alone. Looking up she saw Amy and her inner circle standing over her.

"Well well the almighty Rika is now brought down to her knees. This is to perfect. What's with the cell you try and call your boyfriend well don't get your hopes up because he won't come and save you. I bet I know why your dad left you Rika. You must have been an accident. Who would want you then? I'm just surprised your mother kept you."

Amy started to laugh but it was cut short when she was suddenly pushed aside by a boy who was now right beside Rika.

"Rika I'm here. I'm here."

Rika seeing that Takato had come for her finally started to be able to reassure herself that he did care.

"Come on I'm going to take you home I'm sure you teachers will understand."

He started to help her up and take her home and every one got out of his way except Amy. "Oh please you think this little show convinces anyone. I bet all you want is to become famous by dating the daughter of the best model in the world. No one could actually love this little piece of..."

Amy stopped when she looked into Takato's eyes. They told her one thing; shut up or I'll shut you up my self.

Takato and Rika left the school and went to the park were Takato sat them both on a bench. He held Rika for hours. Finally Rika started to speak.

"Takato do you love me."

"I love you with my whole heart and soul Rika."

"Thank you."

Rika huddled closer to her one love and prayed nothing could ever separate them.


	4. prolog

This part of Rika's and Takato's journey has ended but in five years they must face a nightmare that will cost one tamer his life.

Prolog

**_It's always the same way_**

**_They are hanging from a dead tree_**

**_I move towards them_**

**_But a hand grabs me_**

**_I turn but see a mirror_**

**_But I don't see me_**

**_The mirror shows a knife pointing_**

**_Out of my chest_**

**_Jagged _**

**_I die _**

**_Then_**

**_White_**

**_I fear sleep now _**

**_But that fear is never enough. _**

**_Now even as I tell you this_**

**_I think I'm dreaming_**

_My name is Takato Matsuki. I am 17 years old. I live in a bakery with my father, and mother; who is now nine months pregnant with my new baby sisters and brother. She's having triplets. Yippee. I have a lot of friends like Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. My best friend is Henry who has lately has taken up teasing me about the living hell I'm about to go through. I guess he speaks from experience, he has a little sister. My girlfriend is Rika. She can be kicking me across Japan one second then another she's jumping on me and…well I don't think I need to go into too many details. She is a strong person with a lot of inner demons so she put up lots of walls around herself but we've been taking them down together, one brick at a time. I suppose you are wondering why I recorded this and why you should be listening. Well just sit still and I'll tell you some more interesting things. I am a digimon tamer. So are my friends and girlfriend. But more importantly this is my last will and testament. So if you are watching this then I am already dead. _

The Hazard is coming

countinued in part two of the Child of the Hazard Crest trilogy

The Child of the Hazard Crest: Dreams Deaths Hazard

Be warned not every fairytale has a happy ending


End file.
